Fullmetal Pokemon
by Braemar
Summary: A new law has been Introduce to Amestris. Have one pokemon fron any region or have a party from one region. When Ed and Al befriends a girl called Aria, she hides secrects that no one else knows.can Ed and Al make her spill the secrect before something else happens? First story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my fma/pokemon cross over. enjoy!**

* * *

(Aria)

I was so weak, I didn't know how long I was going to last. My vision was getting blurry, I had a sensational throbbing in my head and my body felt like a ton of bricks, but I had to keep on going, for Jolteon. She is the only reason why I need to keep on going, but my body says other wise. I collapse near a river, panting for breath; Jolteon whined at me, she knew that I wasn't ok.

"It's alright Jolteon" I coughed harshly. She continued to whine.

"I'll be fine, I just need rest" I said no more after that, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

(Jolteon)

She didn't know what to do, the person she cared for the most had just collapsed and refused to wake up no matter how many times she barked into her ear, licked her nose and bite her arm. She could hear a crowd of people near a train and could see two figures that had Pokemon of their own. Without a second thought, she went after them.

* * *

(Ed)

They had finally got off the train after a long period of time, but it was worth it, Him and Al have finally got their own pokemon. He had Riolu, and Al had Meowth. They trained hard with them and he was proud of his new companion.

"Man, I'm knackered, can't wait until we get back" Ed says tiredly, Riolu was perching on his shoulder nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Winry and Granny again" Meowth was also on Al's shoulder and she meowed in agreement, Alphonse giggled then patted his furry friend.

"Hey, what's that?" Ed asked, Al couldn't answer because he didn't know what it was either, but it was coming at them at increasing speed. Riolu and Meowth jumped down from their master's shoulder and prepared themselves for a fight. The unknown object came to a halt as soon as it came close to them.

"A yellow dog?" Al asked.

"I think it's a type of pokemon" Ed assumed, It had no tail, spiky fur with white around its neck. For a pokemon, it sure looked worried. The strange pokemon started barking at Riolu and Meowth, they were in fighting positions but that suddenly changed when the yellow dog stopped barking.

"What the hell?" Ed had no idea what the thing was or where did it come from. The strange dog started running with Riolu and Meowth.

"Riolu, what are you doing?" Ed yelled at him and proceeded to run after him.

"Wait brother!" Al yells as he follows his brother's steps.

* * *

(Aria)

_No! I must get up! Jolteon needs you!_ I tried to encourage myself up but there was no luck. All I could to was lye there helplessly with my eyes open. That's when I notice that Jolteon wasn't with me anymore. _Were she? Is she ok? Did someone kidnap her? What could of happen to her? _All these thoughts came rushing to my head, tears were starting to come to my eyes but then I heard a distant bark.

"Jolt-eon?" I say weakly. It barked again and this time I could see her, it was her and she was with two other pokemon. I smiled; she had gone to get help for me. She rushed up to my face and saw that I was conscious.

"Hey, girl" I patted her head weakly; it was all I could do beside talk to her. The two other pokemon cried out to something in the distance. I look as hard as I could and found two people running in my direction.

"I couldn't be more, more proud of you" I say with a smile, she began liking my face as a thank you. I started to cough harshly and struggled to breath. This wasn't good.

* * *

(Ed)

"Brother, there's someone over there!" he was right. There was a person lying there looking helpless.

"Come on Al! Let's hurry!" he shouts as he rushes over to the lying figure. He kneeled down and picks her head up gently._ Good, she's still conscious! But she looks frail and weak._ Alphonse caught up to his brother and kneeled down to the frail person.

"Are you ok?" Al asked anxiously. She moaned and looks up to the suit of armour.

"J-Jolteon, were is she?" The strange dog whined and licked her face. She looked up to a boy with blonde hair and golden Irises.

"Sorry-sorry for the trouble" she coughed harshly and fell into unconsciousness.

"Hey! C'mon wake up" Ed yelled but there was no reply.

"Al, take care of the pokemon, we've got to hurry back to the house"

"Right" Al called Meowth and Riolu onto his shoulder's and called Jolteon into his arms. Ed picked the girl up and ran towards the house. _She's so light._ Ed thought to himself, the two brothers ran toward the house and as soon as the got there, they put the girl into the guest bedroom and got Winry to check on her. All they can do now was wait.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed my first Fanfic, I will update as soon as possible. and sorry if it is short but I'll try to make it longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ck! lol enjoy the story.**

* * *

(Ed)

They sat in the lounge room, silent and lost in thoughts. Al was reading a pokemon book he had got when they were in central. They were both eager to lean about pokemon, but they were also eager to know if the strange girl was ok. Winry came downstairs with a confused look on her face. Both the brothers stood up.

"Is she ok Winry?' Al asked with concern.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She just collapsed of exhaustion." Ed and Al sighed in relief.

"But what I really want to know is why?"

"We don't know, Riolu and Meowth followed the strange dog and found her by the river." Ed's head was full of questions that had no answer. _What was she doing? Why was she here? Where was she going?_

"I'm going to go see her" Ed exclaims as he starts walking up the stairs.

"I'll go to, brother" Al starts to follow is older brother.

"You guys know that she's still sleeping?" Winry asked. Both the Elrics look backed, but still continued up the stairs.

"We can wait, besides. Riolu and Meowth are in there aren't they? They'll keep us company" Winry sighed and got backed to her Automail. Ed was always the determined one, but not the patient. That was Al. The brothers opened the door to where the girl laid. Riolu and Meowth ran up to visit their owners.

"Hey boy" says Ed, Riolu jumped on Ed's shoulder, while Meowth jumped on Al's. Jolteon slept on the bed next to her head. She now had more colour on her face and looked healthier than before. Ed and Al proceeded to walk closer to her.

* * *

(Jolteon)

She could hear footsteps as they were coming closer to her and Aria. She stood up on the edge of the bed and started snarling at them.

"Brother, I don't think that it's going to trust us" Al says cautiously.

"It's just a harmless pokemon, what's it going to do" Obviously Ed didn't take the hint. This time, Jolteon spiked up her fur and began activating her thundershock. Sparks flew around her and she began to growl loudly.

"Brother, if I was you, I would stay away from her" Al began to warn his brother. Ed stopped walking as soon as the sparks flew around her. Riolu jumped of his shoulder and got onto the bed. He began talking to the protective pokemon and soon it began to calm down. She flattens down her fur and the sparks stopped. But the wariness was still with her. Ed and Al took a seat and brought it closer to the bed. Jolteon started to snarl again.

"It's ok, we won't hurt you" Al says calmly. She still continued to growl at the suit of armour, this made Ed wonder.

"Al, I don't think she's worried about herself" He was right, she was only doing this for her owner. The girl began to moan and Jolteon quickly went to her side.

"I think she's waking up" Ed says with excitement.

* * *

(Aria)

Light came into my eyes like a torch to the face. I saw two strange figures and rushed up to get away.

"It's alright, were not going to hurt you" He's says calmly. I noticed that I wasn't outside. But in a room with a Boy, a suit of armour and two pokemon. Wait. Two pokemon? Where's is she?

"Where's Jolteon?" I say frantically. But I heard a bark next to me. I look and she jumped right onto me. Licking my face, squirming around and whining of excitement.

"Hey! Cut it out! That tickles!" I began laughing.

"Your pokemon is very protective of you" The suit of Armour told me.

"Hi, I'm Alphonse and he is my older brother Edward" The Meowth on his shoulder began purring.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Aria. Thank you for helping me and Jolteon"

"So that's what the thing is called" Ed says. Jolteon snarled at him.

"Now, now Jolteon" I began patting her head. She stopped as soon as I touched her.

"What type of pokemon is she?" Al asked

"She's electric, your Meowth in a normal type and this one over here is a fighting type" Ed widened his eyes in delight.

"You seemed to know a little bit about pokemon"

"I study pokemon, I know lots about them" I say, he began smiling.

"Ok, well since you know them so well, If Riolu and Meowth were in a battle, who would win?" He was expecting me to take a long time to answer this question. But this one was obvious.

"Riolu. Fighting type can always overpower normal type" Ed started to laugh while Al and Meowth put their heads down in disappointment.

"But there's always an advantage with Meowth. She can learn lots of different moves and physic and flying moves can always bring fighting type down." Al and Meowth raised their heads with hopes.

"Don't tell him that, now I'm going to loose" I began laughing.

"He needs a TM to make Meowth learn those moves" Jolteon laid next to me with boredom.

"Now I need to know something and it Evolves what happened earlier today" Ed says seriously. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**Damn it! it still to short! (Just like Ed... he did not read this) again, I'll try and make this longerbut that may take a while.**

**I would like to thank NewgroundsKeeper and Clair Agaron for the awsome reviews, you made me feel special. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm actually quite surprised that i got this done today. I hoped you enjoy it.**

* * *

(Aria)

This is bad, how am I supposed to tell them about what happen earlier. Ed was staring at me with his golden Irises, they had such determination and desperation in them, it looks like he really wants to know.

"Do you know why you collapsed?" I fidgeted nervously; I don't trust him, yet. He was kind enough to save me but I could have kept on walking if I didn't collapsed. The door opened and a young blonde girl with overalls on came in.

"Hey Ed! I need you to measure your arm!" she started demanding, Ed whined and started complaining.

"Aw, come on Winry, I was just talking to Aria about something!" She didn't notice that I was awake. She came over with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad your awake, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thankyou for taking care of me" she had such beautiful blue irises and her voice had quietened down.

"So your name is Aria? I'm Winry Rockbell, it's nice to meet you" she held out her hand for me to shake, I took it and shook it once then retrieved my hand back to where it was.

"Sorry, I can't talk for long, I have to finish Ed's arm" I look at her in confusion, and then looked at Ed.

"Ed, come along"

"Winry, can I have more time? Please?" he practically begged. Winry sighed.

"Just a few minuets, I'll be downstairs" She waves me goodbye and goes down the hallway. Riolu and Meowth were playing with each other on the floor, Jolteon still laid beside me with boredom.

"What does she have to finish?"

"Oh, so you don't know?"

"No, I'm a genius and I know everything" I say sarcastically. He and Al giggled a bit.

"Alright, I'll show you what she meant" He pulled of his red jacket and reviled his mechanical limb. My eyes lit it in amazement of the form of his arm, it had been well built and it looks sturdy. I went to touch it but then I retrieved my hand back.

"May I?" Ed nods his head and came closer to the bed. I examined the arm, admiring on how well it's been built.

"So that's what she meant"

"Yeah, Winry is Ed's Automail mechanic" Al explains. I dragged my fingers from the top of his shoulder until it reached the palm of his hand, he slowly closed his fingers on mine, the steel was cold and hard.

"If I was you, I would stay away from anything electrical" He laughed and a grin was on his face. It made me smile just a bit.

"I like your eye colour" Al complimented, they were a lush green colour.

"It matches your hair" Al says again,my hair was dark brown colour and is was straight. I began to slightly blush.

"Thank you" I say shyly, no one ever complimented on my eyes and my hair before. Riolu and Meowth jumped on the bed were I was laying in and curled up next to me, I must have been warm.

"Oh that reminds me" Ed says to himself. Uh oh…..

* * *

(Ed)

He had completely forgotten what to say earlier.

"Do you have your pokemon ID on you?" he asked, Aria sighed and went to checked her pockets, but then she became frantic, this made Jolteon stand up.

"You've got to be kidding me" she says angrily at herself.

"You don't have on you?" Al asked.

"No, It's still in my bag, it must of slipped of when I collapsed" She face palms herself and then sighs.

"I'll go get it" She tries to get out bed but Ed stops her.

"Relax, you need rest, I'll go and get it"

"No it will be to much trouble for you to go and get it, let me go" The argument went back and forth, Al insisted at one point that he should go but Aria said no. _Man, this girl can hold her ground_.

"I'm going and that's final!" Ed tries to leave but Jolteon started snarling.

"Try getting past her first" Aria says. Ed lets out a heavy sigh.

"Do you want to go instead?" Aria directed the question to Jolteon, she stops snarling but she eyed Ed like an enemy.

"Don't worry, he's not going to harm me" she pats her companion on her head.

"Besides" she says, she bends down whispering in her ear. The comments made her bark and run of out of the room with a gush of wind following her.

"She's fast" Al says in shock.

"Yeah, she's good with speed and special attack" she gazes out the window looking at a cloud of dust. Ed leant over to look out the window.

"Is that her doing?!" he says in shock.

"Yep" Just when the dust was settling, another one puffed up. Before Ed could turn around, she was there with a satchel in her mouth. She trots over and gave the bag to Aria.

"Now you covered in dust" Ed says, Jolteon shakes her fur which ended up in his face. He started to cough.

"Your pokemon's got a bad attitude" He says angrily.

"Sorry, it just that Jolteon doesn't really trust anyone much" Riolu and Meowth woke up from the dust they coughed a little bit but then ran out of the room and down stairs. Aria quickly rummages through her satchel.

"Here" she holds out the card that holds her ID, Ed had a quick look and gave it back to her.

"Ed! Hurry up!" Winry yells from down below. Edward starts to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry but I can't just leave Aria behind!"

"Well she can come down if she wishes" Ed was just finding an excuse not to go down there.

"Do you want to come?" Al asks.

"Yes please" she pulls the covers off of her and shakily stands up. She took a few steps before collapsing again. Ed caught her from hitting the ground.

"Do you want to be carried down?" Ed asks as he helps Aria to her feet again.

"No, it's ok, besides, I've have a pair of legs, I should use them" she hobbled a little bit before collapsing again. Ed came over hand put her arm around his shoulder and kept on walking, pacing with her footsteps.

"You really should get some rest" Al says from behind, Jolteon barking in agreement.

"It's alright, I'm not that tired anymore, but I am just as useless" Ed and Al laughed at her little joke as they proceeded down the stairs with their new companion.

* * *

**This time I was able to get more than usual. but as i say, i'll try and make it longer. This chapter is probalby the best so far...there's still more to come but i don't know when I'll update. please review and tell me what you've think of this chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today** was** a day off school. So i decided why not send time writing this chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

(Aria)

We slowly hobbled down the stairs and into the lounge room where Ed will get his arm fixed. Riolu and Meowth were lounging on the couch. Jolteon stayed by my side, she wasn't going let her guard down in front of them two.

My mind kept repeating the same words that Alphonse told me. _I like your eye colour; it matches your hair colour._ So, he doesn't know? And by the looks of it, Ed doesn't know either. Ed placed me in the spare spot of the couch. I pat my lap, signalling to Jolteon to get up. She jumped on my lap, and then moved to my left. I thought she was going to the others, but to my small surprise. She tugged at my hair.

"So, you want them to see?" I question her. She tugged at it even more as a reply.

"Se what?" asked the two brothers and Winry.

"You see, when I was travelling. I didn't have much money, so I had to battle for it, but unfortunately for us trainers. We love to have rematches" I paused so I could pull off the clips at the back.

"So, I wore a disguise so that the trainers don't go searching for me" I pulled off the fake hair and untied my hair that was currently in a bun. My hair was the same length as the fake one. But this time, it was a different colour. My hair is a golden blonde, but not as blonde as Ed's, mines darker. The lounging pokemon were now at my hair, sniffing every inch of it. I look at the others and giggled. Their reactions were _Priceless!_

"Well, this is different" Ed says, stating the obvious.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Winry exclaims. "What sort of shampoo did you use? How did you get so many different coloured streaks in it? Are they natural? How did you get it so wavy?" Ed had to calm her down before she explodes. I never thought Winry was the type that worries about her hair. Well I obviously thought wrong. Winry calmed down and got her tools. Ed took his black jacket off and he is now left with a tank top. He sat down on a stool and Al sat down next to me. He was reading a book.

"May I see that?" I ask with concern.

"Sure" He hands me over the book and I skimmed through it. It wasn't a bad book. But it had a few missing details in some of it. At that time, that's when I noticed that I was talking aloud.

"What do you mean by a few missing details?" Ed asked

"Well, they missed major ones. Like the evolution stones, Legendaries and different forms of pokemon"

"Different forms?" The brothers asked. Winry wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying. Or was she? Meh, it doesn't really matter if she listens or if she doesn't.

"Have you heard of the Seasons pokemon, Sawsbuck?"

"No" The both reply.

"Sawsbuck has four different forms. They go by the seasons"

"You mean that they change every season?" Winry asked, So she _was_ listening.

"Yep" A smile came to Ed's face. "Do others have different forms?"

"Some of them" I didn't noticed that Riolu and Meowth were now playing with Jolteon. She looked so happy playing with them, which were a good thing. She's getting more social with others.

"And these legendaries?" He asked again.

"Legendary Pokemon are the rarest. Most of the time, there is only one of them. But with the others, there are only a few"

"And these evolution stones?" His asked in a particular tone.

"Evolution stones hep particular pokemon evolve" I hand back the book to Al. "Before Jolteon Evolved, she was an Eevee. But in order for her to evolve into a Jolteon, I had to use a stone" Ed and Al gasped.

"Was the stone called the Philosophers stone?!" Al asks frantically. I stared at him is if he was and idiot. "No" They both sighed in relief.

"The stone I used was called a Thunderstone; there are many different types of stones. But they are hard to find" before Ed and Al could ask any more question Winry Interrupted. "Hey Aria, what do you want for tea?" This question made my heart sink. There was nothing wrong with food, but I had different plans in mind.

"Sorry Winry, but I'll be heading off soon"

"What?!" the trio yelled.

"I have places to go and besides, I need to study something else besides pokemon!" I tried to reason but they refuse to let me go.

"What else are you studying?!" Ed yells. He really needs to calm the hell down.

"Alchemy" Everything went silent. Then Ed and Al burst into laughter. The pokemon stopped playing and stared at the boys in confusion. Can't really blame them, I was confused as well.

"What's so funny?" I screeched in annoyance. Ed tries to calm down and so does Al. "I guess we haven't told you our last names."

"Way to state the obvious, genius" they both giggled at my sarcasm. Riolu jumps on his shoulder with pride. "I'm Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist!" My eyes lit up in delight and excitement. I'm here with _the_ youngest state alchemist there is. I began to laugh at myself.

"Where's your pocket watch?" I asked. He pulls out the silver watch with beautiful carvings on it. That's when I notice the small logo down the bottom. It had a pokeball on it.

"You dog" I say. He gave a small smile.

"I'll take you on as an apprentice _if_, you stay!" I stare at him looking through those determined golden irises he has.

"No" He stares at me on shock. "_I'll _take you and Al on as my apprentices _if_, you both take me on as your apprentice" Both of them stared at each other and then looked at me.

"Deal!" they say as they both put their hands out for a shake. I took them both.

"This is going to be great!" Al exclaimers with a smile in his voice. Ed just had a massive grin on his face while he put his black jacket back on again, and Winry was just packing her tools away.

"I'll have to tell granny that their will be a guest staying over"

"Speaking of granny, where is she?" Al asked as he picked up his companion.

"She's over at some client's house. He's was having trouble with one of his legs"

"Oh" Jolteon came over to my side and tugged at my dress. Wait. Where were my original clothes? I'm pretty sure that I was wearing a green hoodie with a purple top, black jeans and leather shoes. Not a white dress.

"You ok?" Winry asks in confusion.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Oh. They were dirty from when you collapsed, I washed them. They should be dry by now. I'll go get them"

"I can get them; just tell me where they are"

"There just out the back on the line." I thanked her, walked out the door and grabbed my clothes. I went back upstairs to get change. The clothes were warm from being in the sun. It felt nice.

* * *

(Ed)

Ed was extremely happy. He now has a teacher that will teach him and Al the basics of pokemon. Unlike Izumi, she's seems a lot nicer. To him and the pokemon. And what made him even happier was that she wanted to learn alchemy, and she came to the right people.

"I was wondering" Al began as he was reading the book.

"What?"

"It says here in the book. Trainers often battle other trainers to show off their skills and their pokemon."

"Are thinking of battling Aria?!" Winry asked in shock.

"Just a small pokemon battle" Al dropped his book and put his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"I'll take you on!" They looked at the stairs where Aria was holding Jolteon. "In fact, I think I can take you _both_ on!" She says determinately. Ed smiles and laughs a little.

"You're quite cocky!" he pointed out.

"And you're quite small, but you don't hear me complaining" this made Ed tick.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" he shouts angrily. But Aria just giggled at his anger. "Alright, shall we begin your first lesion?" they all headed outside (except Winry). Ed and Al got ready for their battle.

"Al, you ready?" She asks in a polite manner. Meowth was in her battle position.

"Are you ready?" He asks back. Jolteon was snarling.

"Alright, LET'S GO!" she shouts. Jolteon starts charging at the feline. "Quick! Use Fake Out!" Al demanded. Meowth did as his owner says, this made Jolteon flinch and she jumps back into were she was before.

"Not bad, Al" she shouts. "Double kick!" Jolteon came roaring up to Meowth, kicking her twice, Meowth went tumbling back. She tried to get up but ended up fainting.

"Meowth!" Al came running up to the injured pokemon.

"It's alright, she's just fainted, that's all" Jolteon started licking her paw.

"Alright. It's my turn now!" Ed yells. He was full of determination. "And I'm going to win!" Riolu ran forward.

"Quick attack!" he yells. "Quick attack!" she yells. Riolu tried to kick Jolteon but it didn't work. Instead, Jolteon dodge the attack and used Quick attack on him. But it wasn't enough to knock him down.

"Sand-attack Jolteon" She came running up to Riolu and skidded along the ground causing sand to swarm around Riolu eyes. "What the hell?!" Ed yells in shock.

"It lowers the accuracy" Aria explains. "And now, Thundershock" she says with an evil grin. Jolteon once again came running up to the blind Riolu with an electric charge.

"Riolu, LOOK OUT!" Ed yells but it was too late. Riolu was fully knocked out. He struggled to get on his feet but collapsed and fainted. Aria came running up to her victorious winner.

"Well done!" she says as she pats her head. Ed felt disappointed that he lost, but she wasn't up in his face, teasing him.

"Come on, your pokemon needs some rest" the two Elric followed her inside and into the spare bedroom. They both laid their unconscious pokemon on the bed.

"How long will it be until they wake up?" Al asked nervously.

"Now"

"What?" the brothers looked at her is if she had gone crazy. She claps her hand and then places one hand each on the pokemon's heads. She closes her eyes and a green glow started to form around the pokemon. Ed and Al jumped back.

"What are you doing?" Ed says nervously. The glow dispelled and the two pokemon started to open their eyes. They were now fully healed. Jolteon jumped on the bed to check on them, sure enough. They were back to normal.

"They're awake!" Al says happily. He walked over and picked up Meowth. Ed was still staring at Aria._ How did she do that? Was that some kind of alchemy?_

"Hey, how did you-"he was cut off by Aria falling to the ground. Ed just caught her in the nick of time. Jolteon immediately jumped of the bed and went to her master.

"Aria!" Al shouted. This caused Winry to come upstairs. "What's wrong?"

"Aria collapsed again" Ed says as he carries her again. The other pokemon moved to the side so that Aria could lye there. Ed gently places her down.

"I'll go and called a doctor"

"Not…..necessary" Aria was speaking lightly, but it was loud enough to hear.

"You need one!" Al says. "No, I can explain" Aria pants.

"The thing I did to your pokemon _was_ alchemy, I'd transferred my energy into their body so they could have strength. It's theonly alchemy I know" Ed started to get annoyed. "You could have told us that it uses your energy. Why didn't you?" He says I a low angry tone. He sates at her green Irises.

"Because, I knew you would of said no" He was just about to growl at her but Jolteon tugs at his pants. He looks down, Jolteon ears were laid back and here eyes were sorrowful. He sighed and grabbed is red coat that was lying on the floor.

"Get some rest, you need it" He says as he leaves the room with Alphonse and Winry following him._ She shouldn't have used her energy to heal our pokemon. Now's she's in the same condition as she was when we found her._ The Boys sat in the lounge room while Winry called Pinako about Aria.

"Brother?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you still going to accept her as your apprentice?"

"Of cause Al, why do you ask?" Al sighed in relief, but then braced himself.

"Well, she did say that she used alchemy. But she used it without a transmutation circle" Ed eyes Widened. He had completely forgotten about that. He was to busy being angry at her for using her energy.

"So, that means…." Al trailed off.

"Yeah. She did the Ultimate Taboo"

* * *

**Dun duun duuuuuuuuun! well, this was fun to write! It's been a while but Hi got to it at the end and this time. it was longer!**

**Sadly...I don't know when i'll be updating... but if you wish to keep occupied while i write. Why don't to review or read my other story!**

**It's called _Fullmetal Alchemist and the Contract Killer_. But that is also in work... see you nextime**

**Xile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**zomg! The holidays are coming up! YEAH! and so, what your all been waiting for. is here (Hopefully)...**

* * *

(Aria)

I woke up a few minutes later after my headache was gone. I was disgusted with myself. Ending up in a condition like this, No wonder Edward was mad at me. I put my hand over my eyes just in cased I cried. Jolteon sat next to me licking my arm. I peeked in between my fingers and looked at her. She knew that I was feeling better physically, but not emotionally. I heard the sounds of metal clanking together and it came closer to us. There was a knock on the door and Alphonse opened it slightly.

"Aria?" there was no reply, I didn't want to speak. He opened the door fully and walked in.

"I bought you some water" he says as he puts the glass down on the desk. Meowth, who was behind Al, jumped on his shoulder and meowed. But there was still no reply. I was too afraid to talk. Al sighed and turned his back to me.

"Brother isn't angry at you" I looked at Al's back. "He just upset that you used your energy to heal our pokemon" he turned his head to look at me. He could see my eyes go into a sorrowful look.

"Are you feeling any better?" Al asks so he could get a reply from me.

"Not emotionally, no" I whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?" I looked out the window watching the sun set.

"I'll tell you later tonight" I say, louder this time.

"Does that count me too?" I sat up and looked at the door. Ed was standing there waiting for a reply. I nod my head and he smiled.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" He says as he comes closer to the bed that I laid in.

"Your forgiven" I say with a small smile. Jolteon sat up and licked my face. At times like this, you really need a companion to make you feel better.

"Are you feeling well enough to walk and eat?" Ed asks.

"Yeah" I sighed. I sat and drank the water Al gave me and stood up and walked out the door with the others following me. As we came downstairs, I saw a small, old woman.

"Granny! Your back!" Al says cheerfully as he come closer to the elderly woman, Ed stood with me along with Riolu and Jolteon.

"And your back too" She says as she looks at Ed. "You must be Aria. Winry talked about you while she was on the phone" I nod my head at her. She walked over to me.

"I'm Pinako" she says as she holds out her hand.

"Pleasure" I took her hand and shook it once. "I'm going to start making tea. Why don't you boys entertain Aria for a while" she says as she walks off. Ed and Al look at me.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Al asked. I smirked and replied. "Alchemy" the two Elrics looked at each other and guided me outside. For the next half an hour, Ed and Al taught me all the basics of alchemy showed me some transmutation circles, did some demonstrations and let me have a go at some. Evan though there was so little time, I learned a lot from them. Jolteon and the others were napping on the porch until Pinako yelled out that dinner was ready. We all went inside and tucked in into our supper. I had a nice chat to Winry while Ed scoffed his face in. That's when I noticed that Al wasn't eating. What was wrong with him? Is he on a diet? Oh well, it doesn't matter.

After Dinner Winry had an argument with Ed about where I would sleep. She suggested that she sleeps in the guest room and he could sleep on the couch, but he thinks otherwise. He thinks that I should sleep in Winry's double bed with her, but she complained that she works on her Automail at night and that she'll make noise. Hading enough I said a suggestion.

"How about I sleep on the couch" I said silencing them.

"It's rude to make your guest sleep on the couch" Winry explained.

"Not really. I want to sleep there" I lied on that part. But I was a good actor and thanks to me the argument stopped there.

It was late and everyone had gone to bed. I had woken up from a strange dream, but at that moment, I remembered what I told the brothers. _I'll tell you later tonight._ And now was the perfect time, the stars were out and it was hot. Sometimes I can't bear to sleep on a hot night. Jolteon was awake with me. I patted her on the head, signalling her to come with me. We went out the door and walked about. We both ended up near the river on a rock beside a small tree. It was the perfect place to gaze at the stars, but it's the perfect place to tell them about a hidden past of mine.

To be honest, I was a little nervous about telling them. But they seemed friendly enough. Before I could change my mind, I sent Jolteon to get them. Without hesitation, she ran, but this time she was running at her own pace. Regret crossed my mind but I refused to call her back. I sighed and reminded myself that there's _no turning back_.

* * *

(Ed)

Ed snapped his eyes opened and gasped a small gasp. The dream he had was strange. He alarmed Riolu who was sleeping next to him and Meowth who was sleeping next to Al.

"Brother?" Al asked worriedly. Ed sat up.

"It was just a dream, Al" He informed.

"Was it a nightmare?" Al guessed.

"No, this one….was different" Al was reading a book at that time. But he placed it down beside him.

"What was it about?"

"I was underwater and-" he was cut of by the door being opened. Riolu jumped of the bed and went to the door to see who it was. And to their surprise…

"Jolteon?" Ed said confusingly. _What does she want?_ Meowth got up and went to the electric dog. They were both having a conversation. Then Riolu went back to the bed and tugged at Ed's arm, while Meowth tugged at Al's.

"Brother, I think she want us to come with her"

"Yeah, But-" then her remembered what Aria said to them both.

"Is Aria waiting for us?" He directed the question to Jolteon. That's when Al remembered and got up, carrying Meowth who was on his shoulders. Jolteon gave a low bark as an answer. He got out of bed and put his pants on, got Riolu to jump on his shoulders and followed Jolteon. As they walked down the stairs. He noticed that Aria wasn't lying on the couch. Jolteon barked again and headed for the door.

"She's outside?" Al said confusion in his voice.

"Don't blame her, it's quite hot" they continued until they found her laying her back on a rock. Gazing up at the stars. Jolteon cantered over to her and nudge her. She looked down at her companion and averted her eyes at the brothers. The wind blew a gentle breeze making the leave rustle. What he saw in her eyes made his heart skip a beat. Her lush green eyes had Regret, sorrow and fear in them. Yet she didn't try to cover it up like Ed did.

They walked over and sat near her. Her skin was shiny from sweat.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Al asked politely. She gazed her eyes at the suit of armour then look at Jolteon who sat next to her. She rubbed her head softly.

"The question that has been on both of your mind" She says deeply. Ed flinched. Was it that obvious? Did she know that they were going to ask her about how she performed that particular alchemy? Ed gulped and braced himself.

"Did you do it?" She cringed and bought her knee up. "Did you do Human Transmutation?" Ed asked again. She bought her knee down and looked up at the stars once again. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. But she stayed strong and looked at both of them.

"When I was 9 years old, my older sister died of cancer" She began her story. "Everyone cried at her funeral except me. My childhood wasn't bad. I had a wonderful time with Mother, father and Gina. But all change when she died. Dad studied a lot and didn't have time for me. But mum did, she spent every day with me and Jolteon" Ed felt sorry for her. But he could feel the same way about her father and his. Never having time for their kids.

"Then, one day after coming home from a lesson. Father called me to come with him. He led me into the spare room and locked Jolteon outside" Jolteon laid her ears back and snarled. She stroked her head to calm down.

"There was a Transmutation circle on the ground and told me to lye on it. Mother was there, but she kept silent. He said that he found a way to bring Gina back, and without hesitation. I did as he told" Ed tensed up.

"He activated it and everything inside me screamed of pain. Mother tried to stop him by pulling him back but it didn't work. That's when we were all swallowed by that eye" They gasped. Ed couldn't believe what she was saying, yet everything she was telling was true.

"I remembered being in a white room with a gate and that…. thing. All he did was smile. After that, he opened the gate and said enjoy. The arms reached out of me and before I knew it. I was back at the house" she silenced for a while, not wanting to say anything. But Ed needed to know more.

"What else happened?" She looked down then back at them.

"The whole house was on fire due to the Transmutation. But what was worse was…." She cringed. But continued.

"The thing they brought back, and themselves weren't human" Ed eyes widened at what she said. She started to get angry.

"He used me as a sacrificed! Yet it backfired and Mother got the price as well! Why did she have to die?! She didn't do anything wrong?!" She yelled. Tears slid down her face, she could'nt control her emotions. Yet she tried to hide them as much as possible. She wiped her face.

"Jolteon broke down the door and we tried to escape. But we got trapped"

"Then how did you get out?" Al asked cautiously.

"Someone saved us, it was a pokemon. But I didn't know who it was; they bought us both out of the house and bolted off. Letting us watch the house turn to ash" Ed could tell that she lied about not knowing who the pokemon was. But that didn't matter. He and Al know the reason why she could use alchemy with a transmutation circle.

* * *

(Aria)

I couldn't help but cry. I wanted to stop but it just wasn't working. Ed and Al sat there in silence, making me feel nervous.

"All father wanted was to get his daughter back, so I can't blame him" I reasoned. But I was still angry at him for doing so.

"I can't blame him either" Ed says. "But why did he sacrifice you to get her back?!" Ed yells.

"It's not your fault for their death. I know your family wanted your sister back but that's no reason for him to sacrifice you to get her back" He reasoned. Al nodding in agreement. He didn't know…..

"He favourite her. That's why he sacrificed me" Looking in his eyes. I could see disgusted and hatred. Al punched the ground Making Meowth jump off.

"Why would he have favourites?!" He says angrily. The tears would not stop flowing down my cheeks no matter how many times I would wipe them away.

"We….did the same thing…that your father did" I gasped and looked up at them, but then I calmed down.

"Who were you trying to bring back?"

"Our mother" Al says.

"I don't blame you" I say. Al took his helmet off, revealing nothing but a symbol.

"Brother lost his leg and I lost my whole body. He bought me back into this suit of armour and exchange his arm for it" That explained everything.

"All you guys wanted was to see your mother smile again, right?" they both nodded their heads.

"But now we know that there no possible way to bring someone back from the dead" I nodded in agreement.

"I knew that there was no cure for death, but he thought otherwise. So why didn't i stop him?" This was obvious, I wanted her back. His Riolu jumped of his shoulder and sat on the ground.

"We just wanted to go back to when we could run up to our house and see our mother" Ed says. The he points to something, which seemed to be a pile of rubble.

"That was our house, but when I got my alchemist certification. We burned it so we could never turn back"

"That's admirable of you both" I say which caused them to be shocked.

"Always looking toward the future and not turning back. You guys are so strong, even if the weight of the world was on your shoulders, it still would not weigh you down" Tears were still flowing from my eyes. But Ed's flesh hand wiped them away for me. His golden Irises were full of understanding and comfort.

"We all been through the same pain" He started. "And now were finding a way to get our bodies back" Riolu and Meowth cried with pride. It made me smile. Jolteon flicked her ears up and stood. She licked my hand and then bit it.

"Ow" I whispered. "What was that for?" her reply was to nudge me. She wanted me to get up; she got inpatient and bit my ankle.

"Ok! I got the message! Jeez" I got up and she bolted toward the rubble. Jumping over the river with ease.

"Jolteon!" I call to her, but she didn't come. I went back a few steps and sprinted at the river. Gilding over it before landing on the other side. The Elrics went around to the bridge; they both know were she was going. After a few seconds we were at the rubble. She was sniffing the ashes. Ed and al were next to me.

"Jolteon, no!"

"It's ok, let her do what she wants" Ed says. Jolteon sniffed around until she met a scent that made her snarl. I instantly knew what that was. Forgetting the scent. Jolteon found another one. She raised her head up in the air and sniffed the scent before bolting of again.

"This is impossible" I say before running after her again. The Elrics said nothing which made me feel uncertain. I didn't like it when we were going into someone else's business before asking. After a good run. I found her sniffing at a particular grave before sitting down. The brothers that were behind me came closer and looked at the graved marked 'Trisha Elric'.

"Jolteon" I say to her. She looks over her shoulder.

"Respect" she stood up and bowed down at the grave, the two pokemon came next to her and did the same thing.

"Thankyou, Jolteon" She stopped bowing and so did the other two and they went back to were we were.

"Thanks for the respect" Al says.

"Anytime" I say with a smile. Ed yawned. "Well, let's go back and get some rest" Al and I nodded and started walking back to the Rockbell's house.

"Oh, brother?"

"What's up, Al?"

"You didn't tell me what happened in your dream" Ed face suddenly remembered what he had forgotten. He looked at me.

"Do you want to listen?" He asked. I nodded and he started. "I was underwater, the current was really strong, and it was dark. I looked up and saw 3 objects flying over me. I couldn't see what it was because of the ice over me. That's when I heard a strange noise"

"A noise?" Al asked.

"Yeah, it was like an animal cry, but in a melody" I stopped in my tracks. This wasn't possible?! It maybe a coincidence, or maybe not but it sounds like that Ed's dream was my dream.

"What's wrong Aria?" Ed asked. "Did the object came rushing up to you?" Ed widened his eyes.

"Yeah, it did"

"And it had blue eyes?"

"How did you know?!" Ed asked bewildered. I looked to Jolteon. "It might be possible that you and I had the same dream" I started to blush; he probably thinks I'm crazy.

"Maybe you did" He says as he puts his flesh hand on my shoulder. We continued walking, talking to each other until we got back to the house. Now, it was extremely late and I was tired. It was time to get some rest. Jolteon lay next to me as I fell into a deep slumber on the couch.

I woke up that morning with the smell of bacon. Yum! I love bacon; I noticed that Jolteon wasn't with me. Figures were both love food. I got up and walked to the kitchen, Winry, Ed and Al was there. I started to blush._ How long did I sleep for?_

"Morning sleepyhead" Winry says cheerfully. I moaned.

"Don't pick on me!" I whined, making them laugh.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm alright" at that moment, my stomach growled. I look down onto it.

"You traitor!" I say in a dark voice, Ed and Al giggled some more. I sat down next to Al who was patting Jolteon. She was staring at Winry who was cooking bacon.

"Here" Winry says as she puts bacon and toast on the plate.

"Thankyou" I say and I was about to dig in until I heard whining from a familiar companion of mine. I looked to my left and found her sitting in Al's lap, begging for some.

"Please don't" I asked but she ignored. She puts up her paw and waves it a little. Everyone was watching me.

"Jolteon, please!" I begged, but she kept going. She put her paw down and whined more, and then it turns into a sorrowful howl. My god it was cute, and she knows how to push my soft spot.

"Aww" Al says.

"Fine! You win this round" I say. She stopped howling and panted in excitement. I give her one large one and she gobbled it down while I ate mine. After she was done, I was about to eat me last bite but then she started again. I sighed and bit half of it and gave the rest to her. Ed, Al and Winry laughed at us. We ate breakfast in silence until the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Ed says as he gets up and walks to the phone.

* * *

(Ed)

He picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Fullmetal"_ He instantly knew who it was. Colonel Roy Mustang. He scowled.

"What do you want?"

"_That's wasn't very nice._"

"Whatever"

"_Anyways, I need you back at central_"

"What for?"

"_Well, I just got my licence to own pokemon and you have more experience than I do"_

"I'm in a middle of breakfast right now"

"_Well, come over after breakfast. Got it?" _Ed sighs.

"Fine, but it may take a while; I've got an apprentice on my hands"

"_An apprentice? Who is he?_"

"It's a she and her name is Aria, she studies pokemon and has more experience with them. And she is also our teacher"

"_This is terrific! She could help me"_

"Yeah, saves me from doing anything"

"_Alright Fullmetal, be here soon_" And after that, the phone hung up. Ed sighed and went back to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Aria asked.

"I just got called back to central. That colonel bastard has got his licence for pokemon and wants me to come and teach him the basics"

"I can help" she says.

"Thank god" She giggles and left the room to get her bag. Riolu climbed his way up to Ed's shoulders.

"Ready to go back to central?" He asks, Riolu happily cries and Al laughed. After a while, they were ready to go. Pinako and Winry said there goodbyes and made sure that they would keep his promise that he would'nt let Aria get hurt. They made it to the train just in time and made their way to Central.

* * *

**So Mustang has now got his license! Yay!**

**I had to admit, this was a little rusty but i'll try and make it better. Well, now you know why Aria can use Alchemy without cirles, Poor gir :(**

**Well, see you next time.**

**Xile**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again! sorry if this took too long but at lease it's up.**

* * *

(Aria)

Everything that the brothers told me last night made sense, and it did answer a few question that were stuck on my mind, like how Al wasn't eating and how Ed lost his arm and leg. But there were two questions that were still stuck on my mind.

Ed was gazing out the window, watching the trees and land go by; Al was sitting next to me playing with his Meowth. Riolu was sleeping on Ed's lap while Jolteon slept on mine. I was a little nervous to ask and we were almost at central. But still...

"Hey" I say in a lone tone, hoping and not hoping that they would hear me.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Why did you join the state?" Ed sighed and looks at me.

"It's so that we can get our bodies back and also to learn more about alchemy" This made me think for a moment.

"When I said that I used a stone to evolve Jolteon, you became frantic and thought is was the Philosophers stone. Was there something wrong with that stone?" Ed didn't answer; instead he looked out the window like he did before.

"You see" Al started, then leaned over to me to whisper in my ear " The main ingredient to make a Philosophers stone is human lives" I could feel my whole body tense up, but then I let it relax and chuckled humourlessly.

"Aria?" Ed asks worriedly. I stopped laughing.

"Sorry, I'm wondering how I'm not surprised. I mean, I was a little shock to hear it, but what's been happening lately. It's not really….big news" I gazed out the window like Ed except he was now looking at me.

We finally arrived at central, Jolteon and I stretched our legs and followed the Elrics to the military base. The place was Huge and filled with people in uniforms. Hell, it was like going to school…except with guns and alchemy. Ed opened the door to a large room where a man was sitting in his chair with his lieutenant at his side and other soldiers on a table. I noticed their was a large case with the man.

"I didn't hear a knock" The man pointed out.

"Neither did I" Ed says angrily. As he sits on of the couches. The man gazed his eyes at me. He showed no expression and I started to get nervous.

"Do you want to introduce your friend, Fullmetal?" Ed looked at me, then to the man.

"Aria, this is Colonel Roy Mustang. Bastard, this is Aria" I did an inward laugh at his little joke. He got out of his chair and came to me. Al walked over to where Ed and Riolu were and sat down with Meowth.

"Fullmetal told me that you studied Pokemon"

"Yeah, I know quite a bit" He smirked.

"Well, you could help me on what type of pokemon I have. If you don't mind?" I shook my head.

"I don't mind at all" Jolteon yawned, then plodded over to a red headed man. He cowered away from her.

"S-stay back! I hate dogs!"

"Technically, she not a dog" I explain.

"I-I don't care! Their scary vicious creatures!" He yells. Jolteon pricks up her ears, and began to go in a fighting position and started snarling. I could practically feel the grin on her face. The man screamed and backed away even more.

"Jolteon! Stop messing with the poor man!" She whines and trotted to the couch were the others were and made her self comfortable. Mustang laughed.

"Quite the character she is"

"She's always like this" I turn to the man who showed his fear. "Jolteon could sense your fear, that's why she went to you" He muttered something but I didn't listen.

"Shall we start?" I ask He nodded and opened the case on his desk. Inside were 5 Pokeballs. He picked up one.

"How do I get it out?" Ed started snickering. I gave him a glare and he stopped.

"You press the button in the middle and let it release in your hand or you can throw the ball, it will release automatically and the ball will return to you like a magnet" I explain. He pressed the button in the middle and stretched out his hand. He gasped when the ball opened and let out a light. It landed in the middle of the room and the light disappeared. Out came an orange lizard.

"Aww! It's a Charmander!" I say as it lets out a yawn.

"Lieutenant, write that down" He ordered the woman.

"Yes, sir" She says casually as she picks up a folder and started writing on it.

"It's a male" I say, mustang nodded he head. The Charmander moved out of its road and waited for the nest one to come out. Once again, he got the pokeball and preceded the same process. Out came a small fox

"This one is a Vulpix and a female" The Vulpix let out a cute yawn as it walked up to its master. Mustang bent down and patted her head before grabbing another pokeball. The light came out again and revealed a puppy.

"Growlithe, male" the puppy barked and jumped onto Roy. He laughed as he licked his face. Growlithe jumped off and went to the others who were playing. He grabbed the second last pokeball and pressed the button and the ball opened.

"Ponyta, female" The small pony shuffled around and sniffed everything. Getting used to the area. Finally, Roy grabbed the last pokeball in the case, and out came Jolteon's relative.

"An Eevee, a male too!" I say happily. Jolteon barked and ran over to the relative and they sniffed each other.

"Something's different with the Eevee" He says.

"Maybe it's because it's a normal type" I pointed out. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"I thought that the note said that I would get six fire-types Pokemon, not four fire-types and a normal type" He says angrily as he reads the note. I walked over to the case and saw something that caught my eye. A red stone.

"Aha!" I say. This caused everyone to look at me. I picked up the stone and showed it to everyone.

"This is a firestone. It helps some species of Pokemon to evolve" I look at Mustang and gave him the stone.

"Call over your Eevee and give him that" I instructed him. He nods and calls the little guy over. Ed and all got prepared to see the evolution. He bends down as Eevee got closer. He held out his and with the stone in it, Eevee sniffed at it before he started glowing.

"What's happening?" I hear a man with glasses say. "The wonderful evolution of pokemon" I say as the Eevee changes shape.

The glow dispelled and revealed a Flareon. Roy was full of shock.

"The Eevee evolved into a Flareon. _Now_ it's a fire-type" Roy stood up and smirked.

"There still one pokemon missing" The case was quite large and so I took the layer off, sure enough, there was another layer. But what was there surprised me a little.

"An egg" I say. Roy looked over my shoulder and I saw his eyes widened.

"What do I do with that?" He asks me in a small panicky tone.

"Simple. Just let your pokemon take care of it" I say as I gently pick up the egg and place it on the other couch. The egg was white and it had flames on the bottom on it. The Vulpix jumped on the couch and sniffed the egg. Then wrapped itself around the egg and went to sleep. I walked over to the case and noticed a lump underneath the layer. I took it off and saw three Pokeballs and one note. I picked up the note and read it.

"Riza Hawkeye" I say the name out loud. The woman looked at me.

"Here" I say as I give her the pokeball. I could tell from the look in her eye that she was a little shock; she thanks me and opens the Pokeball.

"That's a Pidgey. Female" The little bird flapped its wing and landed on her shoulder. She pets it.

* * *

(Mustang)

He was quite happy with the pokemon he's got. And was even happier when one of his staff got one. But little did he know that Riza wasn't the only one who got a pokemon.

"Jean Havoc?" Havoc came up to her in a rush.

"Do I get one?!" He says excitedly. She hands over a pokeball and cheers with joy. He pushes the button and releases the pokemon. A small green snake appeared.

"Snivy" Aria says "Female" The Snivy checks its tail and walked over to Havoc, He started to pat her head with joy.

"Kain Fuery" She says for the last time. He walked over and collected his ball. He nervously opened it and out came a little otter.

"Oshawott, Male" The little guy cried with joy as he raises his scallop from his stomach.

"Aww!" Fuery says as he bends down and calls over his new companion. The Oshawott ran over and gave him a hug.

"That's it. No more" Aria says.

"Thank god I didn't get one!" Breda says "Yeah, I no good with keeping pets" Falmen says. Both agreeing with each other.

"Their not pets, their companions" Aria says as the Jolteon jumps on her, she nursed her pokemon. "If the pokemon you were given are treated well. They'll follow you, even if it is to hell. They will always remain loyal to their master" The yellow dog licks her face and she smiles. Roy felt a tug on his jacket; he turned around and found Ponyta with Charmander on top of her head. He smiled and patted both their heads. _Always remaining loyal to their master_. He thinks to himself. He turns to the girl.

"How do I return them to their Pokeballs?" He asks. Jolteon jumps out of her arm and walked a few metres away from her.

"I'll show you" She says as she grabs a Pokeball from her bag. She stretches out her arm. "Return!" She commands. A red light outlines Jolteon and then engulfed her as the light returns to the ball. Roy grabs four and returns Ponyta, Charmander, Growlithe and Flareon. He leaves out Vulpix due to the fact that she's keeping the egg warm. Riza, Havoc and Fuery returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"One pokemon each day I'll spend with them" Roy says. "That way, it will be fair" Aria nods her head in agreement. The ball in her hand starts rumbling. She presses the button and throws the pokeball in the air. Letting out Jolteon, the ball head toward her direction and she catches it.

* * *

(Ed)

Having enough. He called Riolu onto his shoulder and stood up.

"Aria, were leaving now" He says. Aria came to his side ready to leave.

"Wait" Fuery says. "Where are our licences?"

"Riza's, Jean's and yours are in the case, Roy has to get a Pokeball engraved on his pocket watch" Roy nodded and they were dismissed. As they walked out of the military headquarters, Aria had a concerned look on her face,

"What is it?" Al asked.

"Who were those two men that didn't have pokemon?"

"Oh, that would be Breda and Falmen" Ed explains. She nods her head but still had a concern look.

"There's more isn't there?" Al asks. "Yeah, that egg." Ed knew how she felt. The egg remained a mystery until the day it will hatch.

They booked a hotel and left their stuff in their. Ed decided that they needed to go to the library. Aria headed straight toward the Pokemon section and piled books up for them to read. The book were titled, _Items_, _Evolution and Forms_,_ HMs and TMs,_ there were lots of them. But one book caught here eye. She grabbed it and flipped through some of the pages. Ed and Al looked over her shoulder. Hoping to read some of the words. But the sad part was that it wasn't written in words.

"What the hell is this sort of writing?" Ed says annoyed.

"Unown" She says. "Yeah, I know its unknown but-"He was cut off by Aria.

"No Ed, the writing is called Unown. It's a type of pokemon that have many different forms that are based on the alphabet" she explains. He looks at it closely and tried to decipher the words. He didn't succeed.

"Shall we go?" She asks before closing the book.

"Hang on, I have to get something" and with nothing more than that. Ed goes to another isle of books. He could hear Al and Aria leave the book store; he scans the shelves for a particular book that could be at great use for Aria. Yes, he was searching for an alchemy book for her. After all, she got them a ton of books for them.

* * *

(Alphonse)

He and Aria waited patiently outside for Edward. Al was looking through the books Aria suggested. But she was stuck into the book that was written in Unown. After a short moment of waiting. Ed came out with a rather large book.

"Here" He says as he hands over the book.

"Thanks" She says. She skims through some of the pages and when something caught her eye, she would read the page. But nerveless has she forgotten the book that can only be read by her.

"So, what's with the book you borrowed? Can you actually read it?" Ed says as the walk down the street to the hotel.

"I can read it" she pauses for a moment. Then she flips the pages to the very first one.

"See there" she points her finger to the bottom left side of the book. There was writing. Actual writing.

"A signature?" Al says confused.

.

"That signature is my fathers" Ed and Al looked at each other, then at Aria. Her face was content but her eyes were sad. Al puts a hand on her shoulder.

"This book is written in riddles, all I need to do is find out what they mean"

"If you need help were right here" She turned around to look at Alphonse. If he had a face, he would have smiled; Aria gave a small smile to Alphonse. Meowth meowed and rub her face against his helmet.

* * *

(Aria)

After our short walk, we finally got back to the hotel. At that moment. I noticed that there were two beds in one room. Stupid hotel people! Why can't they have two separate rooms? Oh well, it didn't matter. I could see that Jolteon was tired and drowsy, so before Ed could enter the room. I stripped down into a shirt and left my jeans on. Besides, I've got nothing else to wear. I jumped on the bed next to the window. The moon was still out. And the light was lulling me into a sleep.

* * *

(Ed)

He went into the room, only to find Aria sleeping already. He noticed the clothes on the ground and saw that her jeans and her shirt were missing. He looked at Aria again.

"Were going to have to get you some new clothes" He says in a low voice. Riolu yawned and jumped on the bed ready for sleep. He took of his clothes and left his black tank top and his white boxers on. He slid under the sheet and Riolu curled up next to him. He was facing Aria and that's when he noticed how close the beds were. But that didn't bother him.

_You know so much about pokemon. Yet you wish to know about Alchemy. _He thought as if he was speaking to her._ Even after going through that traumatising moment. _Aria stirred a little than mumbled something, then after a moment she flinched. Ed flinched as well from her. _Is she having another weird dream?_ He thought tiredly before falling asleep.

* * *

**So the book of Unown is in Aria's hands... ok, i know unown is easy to read but in this story, it is very difficult to learn...if there is any mistakes please tell me in the reviews... and thanks for the awesome reviews... you make me feels special.**

**your truely, XileSister!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The best thing happened to me while i was in the city. I was walking down the street until i noticed familiar outfits. There were two guys dressed up as Ed and Roy! they were epic! anyways. back to the story!**

* * *

(Aria)

_I'm sinking; I could see light at the top getting duller. Bubbles were going pass me, am I under water? I asked myself. Why can't I move? I can't see anything in sight, I try to focus on the depth of the sea, but it was a big blur of nothingness. Something was in front of me, with all my might; I tried focusing on it. But the only thing I saw was the bright blue light in its eyes. It started coming closer to me and cried. Was it calling me?_

I snapped my eyes back to reality, and lurched forward gasping for breath. Jolteon was, now, lying on the floor from my sudden movement. She jumped back up and sniffed my face. I wiped my hand over my face, and then looked at my palm. I was doused with sweat.

"Hey" I looked to my left and found Ed lying there with his hair spread out and Riolu next to him. Luckly, they could actually get some decant sleep. Or maybe I just ruined it, oops.

"Did I wake you?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Not really" he says as he sits up. "It's quite hot isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said quietly. Jolteon went to the end of her bed and made herself comfortable.

"Did you have another dream?" He asked aware.

"Yeah" I whispered, because I was afraid he would hear the fear in his voice.

"Was it like the other one?" Ed questioned.

"Not really" I look out the window. The moon was partly covered from a few grayish clouds, but I could still see the face inside it. I bought my knees up and rested my chin on it. Just remembering the dream sent shivers down my spine. Ed must have noticed my shivering, cause he came over and sat on my bed and started stroked my back in soothing circles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I thought about it for a moment. Usually when I was traveling alone with Jolteon, and something bothered me, I would tell her. But Ed wasn't a Pokemon, so I could actually hear what he thought about my problems.

"I was sinking and I couldn't move" I started. "Everything was blurry and I couldn't focus on anything. But something was in front of me and when I tried to focus on it the only thing that came clear was its bright blue eyes. The thing cried and tried to swim to me. But that's when I woke up, uncontrollably." My voice began to waver, I stopped myself from crying over this. Even though the dream has happened before. Ed used his Automail hand to brush the hair that covered my face. I looked at him; his eyes grew soft. He stopped rubbing my back and looked at his Automail hand.

"I know how you feel. I have nightmares too, except…" He sounded like he didn't want yo continue, but I had to know.

"Except?" I blurted without stuttering.

"Except it was about my mother and how she died" he clenched his Automail fist tightly. From the looks of him, the dreams hurt his very being. I felt guilty for asking him about his dreams, but now I've made him upset because of it.

"If only Musharna was here." I quietly said in a down voice.

"Musharna?" Ed questioned.

"Yeah, it's a type of Pokemon. They say that the mist emanating from its forehead is packed with dreams of people and Pokemon." I explained.

"So, are you telling me that it takes dreams away from us?" I nod my head.

"Not take, eat" I explain. A small smile graced upon his lips.

"I wonder what teacher would say if you told her this."

"Teacher?"

"She's Al and my teacher, she taught us about alchemy" Oh, so that's were they get their skills from.

"What is she like?" Curiosity had got the best of me. Ed started shivering.

"Strong and scary!" A dark cloud hung over his head. What the hell does this teacher do to them?

"Like you, I also had a teacher, except he taught me about Pokemon." I said. He raised his head and looked at me.

"Maybe you could show me and Al your teacher." Ed wondered.

"Negative." I ordered.

"Why?" He asks in confusion.

"Well for first, he picks pupils. You can't just ask him, and second. He finds me, I can't find him" Ed raised an eyebrow. I don't think that he believed me.

* * *

(Edward)

From the sounds of Aria's teacher, he was a bit weird.

"What is his personality like?" Ed asked contently.

"He's silent, and only speaks when he wishes" Now this was a teacher he wished he had. Not speaking much and picking particular students. Wait a minute…

"You said that he only picks his students, so why did he pick you?" He said staring into her eyes. Aria lowered her head. Not wanting to answer, but he needed to know. He waited for her to reply, patience was running out.

"Because…" She started. "Because…he pitied me" Ed felt like he should stop asking more questions but knowing him, he wanted to know.

"Pitied you about the human transmutation?" Ed questioned with sorrow.

"No, he pitied me…because of my father" Ed sighed with relief, and stopped asking questions from that point. Looking at Aria's face, he could see that any more questions would send her into tears. He put his hand on her back and started rubbing it again. No words could comfort her. Only a mutual understanding. Ed was caught off guard when Aria leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you for listening" she whispers, Ed stiffened then relaxed and returns the hug.

"Any time" he whispers back. She pulls away from him and yawns.

"I'm going to try and sleep again." She announces.

"Alright. Good night" he says before going back to his bed and falling asleep.

* * *

(Aria)

I finally got some good night sleep without a crazy dream. I got out of bed and stretched my arms and legs. Ed was still in bed, sheets were all over him and his hair was spread out like a lion's mane, but he was smiling. He looked sooo cute. Wait a minute; I'm not supposed to think that!

"Jolteon." I whispered. She raised her head. "Can you shock me a little?" I know it was a little extreme, but I wasn't supposed to think about Ed like that because he was my student. Jolteon tilted her head to the side.

"I need something to wake me up more" I lied, but it was the only way. She sighed and zapped me. It hurt, but boy does it get your heart racing.

"Thanks" I put on the rest of my clothes, fixed my hair and went into the main room with her following. Al was reading the book I gave him, and his Meowth was pleasantly sleeping in the morning sun. His raised his head out from the book.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him, because I sure the hell didn't.

"I guess." He shrugged

"Is brother still sleeping?" I blushed, but thankfully he didn't see it.

"Yeah." I turned me head to the door. "I can go wake him up if you wish."

"If he sleeps in to much, I think you might have to." Al said. I giggled, and I sat next to Al. We talked for a while, first about alchemy, then about Pokemon, and back to alchemy. Our conversation came to a sudden stop when we heard a loud yell from the other room.

"Dammit!" Did Ed fall of the bed? No, I would've heard a loud 'thunk.' Or maybe Riolu did something to him? No, Riolu's kind. Unlike Jolteon…..Hang on a moment. I got up from the couch and opened the door. Sure enough, Ed was on the bed with an Evil lightning Pokemon. Ed's face was priceless. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He yells.

"She's ran out of patients." I stifled my laughter. "Jolteon, that wasn't very nice!" I told her, but her only replay was to spike her fur up and snarl. Riolu jumped in front of Ed and went into a battle position.

"That's a good buy! Now use Force Palm!" Riolu attacked Jolteon, sending her flying into a wall.

"Double kick!" I instructed. She jumped back on the bed and returned the attack. IT WAS SUPER AFFECTIVE!

* * *

(Alphonse)

There were continuous noises coming from the other room. He called up his now-awake Meowth and walked in. He found Aria and Ed having a battle. They were shouting commands to their Pokemon and they obeyed.

"Quick Attack, Riolu!"

"Thundershock, Jolteon!"

"Reversal, Riolu!"

"Double Kick!" Having enough, Al got his Meowth and taught both of them a lesson. "Meowth. Bite both of them!" And without hesitation. Meowth got in-between the battle and bit both of them. The two pokemon fainted and Meowth leveled up.

"You guys have a weird way of getting up in the morning(?)." Al says.

"But her damn, Jolteon shocked me!" Ed exclaims, trying to defend himself.

"Because you were to slow!" Aria explains.

"Whatever." Ed says giving up. Aria walks over to Jolteon, and knelled down to braced herself as she claps her hands. Ed and Al ran over to her pulling her back.

"You know what happened last time you did that!" Ed says.

"Do you want me to just leave her unconscious?!" She yells back, jerking her arms away from the two brothers.

"There's another way, just be patient! You don't have to heal her every time she faints!" Al says, trying to calm her down. She looks at the unconscious dog. Then sighs.

"Where's the closest Pokemon Center?" she asked in a low tone.

"There's one in the military headquarters, I'll get ready and we'll go" Ed says, his voice lowered. She turns to Ed and Al.

"Sorry for yelling at you." She apologized "It just that I've always healed Jolteon every time she faints" Al lays a comforting hand on her.

"It's alright now; she'll be fine once we get her to the military's Poke Center" She nods her head, then goes to her back and grabbed Jolteon's Pokeball. She returns her Pokemon and walks out of the room. Ed sighs and puts his hand to his face.

"She had another crazy dream last night. It might have made her upset" Ed grabs his Pokeball from his suitcase and Returns Riolu.

"You had one too, didn't you brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah, but that was once. It hasn't happened again!" Ed exclaims. Al calls Meowth onto his shoulder and leaves the room.

* * *

(Edward)

He quickly gets change then they left the hotel. They got their quickly due to an anxious Aria. Once they got their, Ed and Aria gave the nurse their Pokeballs and she put them in a machine and healed them. Once they were returned to their hand, Aria Opened her immediately. The light dispelled and their sat a confused Jolteon.

"They told me to wait and take us here." she explains. The Jolteon looks around and sniffs the air adjusting to the new atmosphere. Ed opens his hands, and Riolu immediately hugs him, then made his way to Ed's shoulders. They were about to leave the area until Ed bumped into someone.

"Watch were your walking, Fullmetal" _That voice…_

"Sorry, Colonel" He looks up to a smirking 'bastard' and steps aside for him. He walks over to the counter and hand the nurse four Pokeballs. She heals them and he walks away.

"Come with me." He orders Ed, he scowls then follows him along with Aria and Alphonse. They entered the room and it was filled with other Pokemon. Riza's Pidgey was on her shoulders, Havoc's Snivy was on the couch, Roy's Growlithe was sleeping beside the egg, and Fuery's Oshawott was spraying water at Havoc's cigarette. They all made their way to the couches and made themselves comfortable. Roy walked to his chair and opens one pokeball. A red lizard came out. _Red?_ Ed thought. _I swear the last time it was a orange Pokemon._

"Charmeleon" Aria says, amused. "You must of trained all night to get that!"

"You mean it evolved?" Ed says, bewildered.

"Ninety percent of Pokemon have an evolution, Fullmetal. I don't know why you're shocked." Roy says with a smirk.

"And you studied, well done." He smiled at Aria compliment. "Now I wish to put my Pokemon to the test. Fullmetal, could you help me?"

* * *

(Mustang)

"No way!" a one straight answer told him that he wasn't going to do anything. He turned his eyes to Aria.

"What about you?" He questioned.

"I had a battle this morning" She explains.

He sighs. "Then who is willing to?" His Charmeleon breathed fire from his mouth, using as a sign that he's running out of patients.

'If your ok with it Colonel, I'll battle you?" Riza says with the Pidgey flapping her wings. He smiles.

"Get ready, Lieutenant!" She smiles back and goes to the other side of the room.

"Charmeleon, use Ember!" He orders.

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" She orders. The fight went on for a little while. Riza's Pidgey was getting tired.

"Looks like your going to lose, lieutenant" He tries to provoke her but that did nothing when the pidgey started to glow.

"It's evolving!" Fuery says with excitement! The small bird grew larger and as soon as the light dispelled. The bird gave a loud cry.

"Pidgeotto!" Aria says with a grin on her face. Riza wasted no time. She told Pidgeotto to use gust, the Charmeleon fainted and Roy admitted defeat. The bird went back to Riza's shoulder and cried with pride.

* * *

(Jolteon)

The excitement in the room was almost like a party, everyone was having fun. Even the Pokemon were. She was about to go and annoy the Snivy until she got a chill down her spine, she sensed something familiar and strong. She got down from the couch and jumped in Roy's desk. Mustang told her to get down, but she refused. She looked out the small window, searching for the thing she sensed before.

She eventually found it, but it was not what she was looking for. A person was lying against a tree, he had a cap on and he was tossing the Pokeball in his hand in the air and back to his palm. More shivers went down Jolteon's spine as she recognized the human. She jumped of and went to Aria and tugged at her pants.

"What's wrong?" she asked her. She went to the wind, and gave Aria a signal to come here. _Have a look outside_. Aria walked over to her and she stepped back a few steps.

* * *

(Aria)

I looked outside the window, wondering what bothering Jolteon. I found a guy lying against a tree with a Pokeball bouncing up and down. He was wearing a red cap with a matching red vest and blue jeans. He had had his bag next to him. My eyes widened in realization, I gasped and stumbled back.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ed asked worriedly. I regained my ability to speak and grabbed the Pokeball from my bag.

"Jolteon, return!" The red light engulfed her and went to the Pokeball. Ed walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders taking a firm hold and looked me straight in the eye.

"What's happening Aria?" The way he looked at me sent chills down my spine. I took deep breaths and braced myself to tell him.

"He's here." I shivered.

"Who's here?" He lets go of me and looks out the window. While he was occupied, I bolted to the door, and ran to the front yard. I could hear footsteps behind me. Everyone in mustang's office was now in pursuit with me. Great. I made it to the yard, with Jolteon's Pokeball in my hand. He stood up; he grabbed the rim of his cap and pushed it down. I walked forward a few steps, ready for battle.

"Aria!" I heard Ed and the others footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around. I gripped the Pokeball tighter. Right now, I didn't want to see them do this. I sighed and looked at them, I didn't want to but I didn't want them feel rejected. He went to run towards me but I stopped him.

"Stop!" I yell at him. He stopped immediately in his tracks and backed away. I turn to back to him. He still had his hand on his cap.

"Whatever you do, do **not** interfere" I practically growled at them.

"Aria, who is he?" Ed says in a low voice.

"He's my teacher, and he goes by the name of Red..."

* * *

**Gasp! yes the Pokemon trainer Red from Pokemon HG/SS is Aria's teacher! Sorry that Roy's and Riza's battle didn't go for very long... Anyways, I took down my other story ****_Fullmetal alchemist and the Contract Killer_**** because I felt like the story wasn't going as plan... but it for those who were reading it... anyways the next chapter is the big battle, yet!**

**I would like to thank my new editor Clair Aragon, thanks alot! couldn't of done it without you 3**

**Yours truly...XileSister**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am SOOOOO SORRY! Alot has happened. Like the internet was off and i couldn't use it, My computer EXPLOADED! and i was on holidays to Tasmainia. And if you plan to go to Tassie for a Holiday, don't. There is literally NOTHING there! Except for the platypus house and the echidna garden (there are soo cute) but all wasn't bad. I bought a 3 in 1 Inuyasha manga book and i bought a kyo clip-on watch. It was hand crafted which was really cool!**

* * *

(Aria)

Red stood there with his hand on the rim of the cap, the pokeball in his hand started rumbling. He smirked and tossed the ball into the air. I did the same, A Pikachu came out and sparked, and Jolteon came out of mine and growled at the Pikachu.

I clapped my hand and a spear rose from the ground. I pointed it at him and like usual, he made no reaction. Instead, he took his hand off his cap and flexes it back. Sparks danced around his hand. I waited until he charged at me along with the Pikachu charging at Jolteon. I block the first attack and the spear snapped in half. So much for a weapon. I jumped back, clap my hand and touch the ground. A pillar came straight towards his direction. He dodged it. Figures, electric types are weak against ground types. He stood up straight and hovered his hand in front of him. A spear rose from the ground, I clapped my hand and did the same thing. And if this spear breaks it will probably be the last time I'll ever use it.

I could hear Jolteon yelp in pain as she gets tossed into the air, As much as my body wanted to run over there and help her, my mind stayed focus on defeating him. After all, it's her fight, not mine.

* * *

(Edward)

He watches as Aria charges at the guy known as 'Red' was that even a real name? Or was it a nickname?

"Brother?" Al questioned.

"When he flexed his hand back, was that alchemy or something else?" The question crossed Ed's mind as well. It couldn't have been alchemy; he'd would have had to use a circle. Unless he did human transmutation, but when Ed performs alchemy, he has to clap his hands before performing it. All he did was flex it back.

"Who knows Al. You're going to have to ask Aria for the answer or even Red" _And that goes for me too_. He says to himself.

"Fullmetal?"

"What is it, Colonel?" Ed says, pissed.

"She can perform alchemy like you can. Did she do human transmutation?" Mustang says as his men and he turns to look at him._ Should I tell him? And if I did, would Aria get mad?_ Ed remembers the night that Aria told him and Al about how she can perform alchemy. The look on her face said it all.

"Your going have to ask her" He says sternly. He could see mustang giving him a weird look but he let it slide.

_Boom!_

A loud noise filled the area. Aria was sent flying back with her spear. She skidded along the ground until she came to a stop. She gets up on her knees and looks back at red. He had his hand up in the air and still had his cap covering his eyes. His fingers were in a clicking position.

"Wait a minute..." Mustang says in realisation. Red snaps his fingers and fire came straight towards them. Aria quickly clapped her hand and made a large wall.

"Aria, what sort of alchemy is that?" Ed shouted. As soon as the fire stopped she replied.

"Warlords"

"What's that?" Havoc asked. She went to reply but vines wrapped around her and lifted her up in the air. Ed could see her try and wriggle out but it didn't work. Red made the vines slam her on the ground and she gasped for air.

* * *

(Aria)

I was winded; I couldn't do anything, so all I did was lye and the ground trying to breathe. Red walked over to me and stretched out his hand offering me to grab onto it. After I could properly breathe I took it. He helped me on my legs and patted my head.

"What am I to you? A dog?" He smiled at my joke. I could hear Jolteon whine, I turned to look at her and she was already making her way to me, limping.

"Aww Jolteon" I cooed as I walked to her and nursed her. "Better luck next time?" She licked my face as a reply. Red walked over to me just as Ed and Al came over.

"Are you ok Aria" Ed asked, concerned.

'Yeah, why do you ask?" I say sarcastically. Unfortunately, Ed didn't get it.

"Because you were slammed into the ground!" Damn! This guy knows how to yell.

"I know" I say casually. "I felt it" Al started to giggle. Red puts his hand on Jolteon and a green light surrounded her. As soon as it stopped. Jolteon jumped out of my hand and stretched, testing that every body part was working. Red's Pikachu made it way up on my shoulders and wagged its tail.

"You're a little toughie aren't you?" I scratched behind his ear and it gave a cute sigh. It jumped onto Red and he scratched his ear. I could hear footsteps and turned around to find Mustang and his men coming towards us.

"You put on quite a show, and you trained your pokemon well" Red nodded his head, and then a gust of wind came from behind and blew his cap off. I jumped up and caught it.

"Honestly Red, you never lose in a battle, yet you lose your cap to the wind" He smiled and retrieves it. I looked at the others and they were wide eyed.

"You're Ishvalan?!" Al shouts.

"Why would you say that?"

"His eyes are red" Havoc says as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"No, they were like that ever since he was born" I explain.

"Of topic" Mustang starts. "You said that the alchemy he used was called Warlords, any pacific reason why?" Man he's nosier than Jolteon. I turn to Red and asked.

"Can I tell them?" He puts on his cap nods a yes, then walks away to where the mess we made. He puts out his hand and the hole that was left from my spear closed up.

"Warlords alchemy is a type of alchemy that only particular people can use"

"Let me guess, warlords can only use them, right?" Breda asks.

"Yeah"

"How can you tell if you're a warlord or not?" Falmen asked.

"Usually, it's in bloodline. If your parents were warlords, you become warlords but if you have a strong connection with your pokemon. You'll be able to use alchemy without all the alchemic laws, depending on what type pokemon you're with" the look on their face was absolutely priceless.

"And Red's a Warlord with Pikachu?" Riza asked.

"No, Red's a warlord with his whole party" I say casually.

"WHAT!" they all shouted. I saw 5 Pokeballs fly up into the air and opened. Out came Venusaur, Charizard, Blastiose, Snorlax and Espeon.

"That's them" They all turned around to see the powerful pokemon. I made my way to them and Venusaur lifted me with his vines and onto the back of his neck. Blastiose, Charizard Snorlax and Espeon came over to greet me. Their breath tickled me.

"Espeon is from the Johnto region" Mustang pointed out.

"So is Red" Confusion crossed mustang face.

"Wait… you mean he's actually from Johnto?" Fuery asked.

"Yep and that concludes all your questions, please stop asking me" I say pissed off. The Venusaur lifted me and put me back on my feet. Then, all of them gave me a roar as they returned to their Pokeballs except Charizard.

"Aria" Red says softly. I walked over to him and noticed the whole yard was clean. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"I know what happened at that house" He whispers into my ear, I gave a small gasp. "And I know what happened to you" He pulled me away and rubbed my head once again.

"Take care of your self" He says as he walks past. I just stood there, wondering how the hell he knew.

* * *

(Alphonse)

He walked over to his pokemon and jumped on his back, he nudged his legs into his sides and the Charizard took off into the sky. He glanced over at Aria who was just standing there. He walked over to Aria and put his hand on her shoulder. She made no reaction.

"He knew" She said quietly. Alphonse gave an 'oh' as his Meowth gave a low meow. Jolteon tugged at her leg and whined.

"I'm going to go and head back to the hotel" she announces.

"Ok, Brother and I will meet you there" Al says happily, he doesn't like seeing other people sad, it made him feel uncomfortable. She gave a small smile and was about to walk out the gate until-

"Aria!" Ed called. Al came running over to tell his older brother but by the time he got there Aria explained everything.

"If you're going back, can you take Riolu? He's a bit tired" Riolu gave a drowsy yawn and walked next to Aria. She picked him up and nursed him. Meowth nudged at Al's helmet almost knocking it off.

"Do you want to go back too?" He asked. Meowth gave a happy pur and jumped down next to her.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys there" Ed and Al waved her goodbye as she ran down the streets.

"What did Aria tell you?" Ed questioned.

"She told me that Red knew" Ed tensed a little then relaxed. They asked Mustang if they were dismissed. But Roy still wanted to know why Aria can perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. Ed told him that it wasn't his place for him to say, and without anymore, they left.

"We'll go get some supply for our pokemon, then we'll go back to the hotel" Ed announces.

"Ok brother" they walked to the Pokemart and bought antidotes, parlyz heals, burn heals, ice heals, awakenings, revives and super potions. With bags full of supply, they head back to the hotel.

* * *

(Edward)

They slowly walked up the stairs after a half an hour shopping. Chatting to each other about the Information Aria told them, Alphonse wandered if Aria is a warlord herself but Ed told him that she still claps her hands to perform alchemy. They finally made it to their hotel door and walked in.

"Aria, we're back" Ed announces. But there was no reply.

"Aria?" Al questions. Still no reply. "Where could she be?" Al asked Ed.

"Check the Bedroom and I'll check the bathroom" Ed walked over to the bathroom door while Ed walked over to the bedroom door. He knocked on the door quietly.

"Aria?" Again, no reply. He opened the door and scanned the room. He could hear Alphonse voice and his movement. Ed walked in the bathroom and checks every possible hiding place. _She didn't run off, did she?_ He questioned himself.

"Brother, I found her" Al says. Ed walks out of the bathroom and closes the door.

"Where is she?" he asks with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Shh!" Al says while holding his finger to his 'mouth'. Ed walked over to where he was. He points down to the couch. There Aria lay sleeping with Riolu, Meowth and Jolteon curling up next to her. Jolteon was on her stomach, Riolu was curled up next to her neck and Meowth was on the lower half of her chest. Ed walked over to them, noticed the back cover of a book in Aria's hands. He gently picked it up and turned it to the cover, it was the book that he gave her.

"She read the whole book while we were gone" He place the book on a nearby table, he must of made noise because the pokemon were awake. They gently jumped off the couch and let Aria have the space. Ed took off his red coat and places it over her like a blanket.

"It's still early, maybe she'll wake up soon"

"What shall we do until then, brother?"

"How about we'll by some food for her, I'm pretty sure that she'll be hungry when she wakes up" Ed suggested. But then a yawn passed his mouth. Al gave a small laugh.

"I'll get the food brother; you go and rest as well"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Al replies, positively.

"Alright, have a nice one" Ed waves Al goodbye as he and Meowth walked out the door. Riolu made his way to the bedroom, almost looking like a child who got up too early. _Still must be tired_. Ed walks over to the sleeping apprentice and sits on the armrest. A strand of hair covered her face and he used his Automail hand to push it away. She mourns then laid on her side, now snuggling up to Ed's coat. Jolteon tugged at Ed's pants, sits down and tilted her head to the side.

"You two got a hell of a beating" He says as he pats Jolteon's head. _Strange, she didn't do anything that would hurt me. Maybe she's used to me now, or maybe she's still half asleep._ He turned to look at Aria, that's when he noticed a gravel graze on her shoulder. He recalled the memory of her skidding along the ground. He hissed as if he was in pain. _That graze must have gone all the way down her arm._ Aria moved again into her original position. Then she sluggishly opens her eyes.

* * *

(Aria)

After my nap. I woke up only to find a young alchemist looking at me.

"Hey" he says softly. "Did I wake you?"

"No" I say tiredly. I sat up and a jacket slipped off me. Wait, a jacket was on me? What was it doing there? I recognized the colour and the logo on it and knew it was Ed's. I inwardly smiled. _That's a little cute_.

"Where's Al?"

"He's gone to get us some food, he should be back in a few minutes" I moved myself over so Ed could actually sit down on the couch. His jacket was still warm, I didn't want to give it back yet, so I placed it on my shoulders.

"Do you like my jacket?"

"Yep, it has a nice colour and it's still warm" I smiled.

"Off topic" He started. "When you were pushed back by your teacher, you skidded along the ground. Are you hurt from that?"

"Not really, the graze will go away"

"Show me" He ordered.

"Uhh…"

"Aria" He says with a serious tone.

"It's not there" I lied, unfortunately it didn't work.

"That's a load of bullshit, when you were sleeping, I saw part of it on you shoulder"

"Wait" I started "you were looking at me in my sleep?" I saw Ed blush as red as his jacket. I could hear Jolteon snickering.

"Th that's not what I-I meant" he stammered, I sighed at stupidity and rolled my right sleeve up until it got to my shoulder.

"Here" He took my arm an examined it. The graze made a perfect line all the way to my shoulder. His flesh hands touched it gently, I hissed in pain.

"Sorry" He immediately apologise and retrieve his hand back.

"No, I should be the one to apologise. I yelled at you when you didn't even do anything wrong" Ed's face came to realization. He knew what I was talking about.

"It's not your fault; you just wanted to beat him"

"Still no reason for me to yell at you" he sighs and flicks my forehead.

"Ow!" I whined. "What was that for?"

"I forgive you, ok?" He smiles; the bedroom door opened slowly and walked out with his paw rubbing his left eye.

"Aww" I walked over to the sleepy Riolu and picked him up. "You're so cute" I say in a small high pitch voice. He yawns and snuggled into me. That when Al came through the door with some bags. I assumed it was food.

"Oh, you're awake Aria" he says cheerfully. Meowth, who was walking beside him came up to me and rub her head against my leg.

"She seems awfully cheery"

"Well, I gave her a treat when we were heading back" Al explained. Ed sighed and slumped further into the couch.

"Honestly Al, you spoil your pokemon to much"

"What so bad about that?" I defended Al. The next few minutes were me and Al against Ed in an argument. Then as soon as Jolteon shocked Ed we made lunch. It wasn't very much. Just stew on toast.

"I think it's about time that we got you some new clothes" Ed announced after he finished cleaning his plate.

"Why?"

"Well, your clothes are ruined from the fight and those are the only clothes that you wear"

"You're not going to let this down, aren't you?" both of the brothers looked at each other and glanced back at me.

"Nope" they both say. I sighed and gave them a nod. We headed out the door and walked down the street, clothes shopping wasn't my thing. I was happy just wearing this. But unfortunately, the others weren't.

* * *

(Mustang)

Two thing were bothering him. One of them was the egg, when will it ever hatch? And what will it be? It just gave him a headache just thinking about it. And the last problem was what Aria told him, about Warlords Alchemy. He even witness with his own eyes on how her teacher was able to master it. _He just snapped his fingers and flames came out, just like me. Only difference was that he wasn't wearing an ignition glove_. These thought hammered into his head. He put his elbows on the desk and put his face in his palms.

"Colonel?" Lieutenant asked. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, a lot has happened today" he replied. Havoc and the others were apparently listening.

"Like on how Red use that unique alchemy?" Havoc asked. He nodded his head in approval.

"It was kind of strange" Fuery started as he patted his Oshawott "It's almost like he wasn't even trying"

"That's because Aria is only a student" Mustang explained. "I have a feeling that's she's hiding something" he could feel his men turn their eyes on him.

"If she knows this much about the Warlords, Could she actually be one herself?"

* * *

**Well. Isn't mustang stupid...or is he?**

**Again. I must apologise for being so late with this chapter. I'll try and do it more often. But that's going to be hard because of school and I'll have to use my mother's computer (My oor computer T_T) Sorry if there's any misspelled letters.**


End file.
